


Memorable

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, Sad Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: They were dreams. Dreams that were too real to be fake.Dreams of castles. Of a king and a knight.Dreams of a dirty city. Of a busboy and a doctor.Dreams of a flower valley. Of a dancer and a farmer.Yuuri didn’t talk about them, but he could tell you everything about them.





	Memorable

They were dreams. Dreams that were too real to be fake.

Dreams of castles. Of a king and a knight.

Dreams of a dirty city. Of a busboy and a doctor.

Dreams of a flower valley. Of a dancer and a farmer.

Yuuri didn’t talk about them, but he could tell you everything about them.

It was the moment his eyes found that all too familiar figure that everything clicked into place.

Yuuri was back again. Back to fall in love with a man that never remembers. Back to trying not to reveal how much he knows.

This time, he is the younger one. It had happened before, everything had happened. Him being the younger one, him being the older one, them being the same age, they had done it all and it always worked.

His love was a champion, something that always happened. His love tried something new, despite never remembering what he had and hadn’t tried. He would try something new, bend it to his will and reign at the top as a champion.

His love had silver hair this time. He always had pale hair, though it always changed from blondes to whites and this time, silver.

But his eyes, they were still as bright as the first time, the first hundred times, the first thousand times.

Never one to be left behind, he followed his love onto the ice. The ice became his safe place, the place where he could reveal all his past stories without revealing anything at all.

Yuuri remembers when he ran into him, not his loved one, no. The man that recognised him.

“Edward,” he froze at the sound of his old name before turning to see him standing there. His lovers former brother, friend, fiancé, this man was always there.

“Noah,” he mumbled, earning a startled look from the man before he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“So, it was real.” Yuuri stared at the man for a moment before something clicked. He wasn’t talking to Noah, no, he was talking to Christophe Giacometti, the Swiss skater.

“You remember,” he commented earning a shrug from the dual-haired skater.

“I just… I dream… it is so real,” he chuckled softly and gently patted the man’s back.

“What do you remember?” he questioned while tilting his head to the side.

“Chicago, the Willis Tower,” Christophe mumbled before glancing around.

“That’s it?” He questioned, earning himself a nod.

“You remember more?” Christophe questioned. Yuuri let out a small sigh as he nodded his head. “Oh, excuse me for being so rude. Christophe Giacometti, Swiss skater.” Yuuri smiled as he took the hand held out for him.

“Katsuki Yuuri, skating for Japan.” Yuuri introduced himself, earning a bright smile.

“Following after Arthur?” Christophe questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s is what I always do,” he said softly before smiling at Christophe.

“Forget Adam and Eve,” Christophe said with a chuckle, “It’s Adam and Steve.” Yuuri sighed and shook his head, not wanting to admit that they had been Adam and Steve, during World War two.

“Well, Christophe, it was lovely meeting you,” Yuuri said, earning a chuckle before he found his face cradled in a hand.

“If he doesn’t love you this time, please let me.” Yuuri stood there frozen as Christophe pressed a kiss against his cheek before turning on his heels and marching off.

Yuuri didn’t want Christophe, hadn’t wanted Noah.

Why would that change?

* * *

_‘Commemorative photo?’_

The question had hung in the air and merely breathing in had caused his heart to ache.

He had fought to be here, fought to finally meet his lover again and he hadn’t even been recognised.

Yuuri should have known. He never remembers, never notices him.

But he had hoped, Noah – Christophe – had remembered, why couldn’t his love for once.

It got harder and harder each time.

You wake up remembering a past life with that one perfect someone, and he wants it again. Thirsts for it, hungers for it, for that perfect feeling.

And every time, it is only him.

Was he not memorable?

Was it not perfect for his love?

Was he not perfect for his love?

“Yuuri,” he shrugged the hand off his shoulder as he sped up, wanting to get away as quickly as he could.

He didn’t want to get away.

He wanted to run into his arms. Wanted to kiss those perfect lips. Wanted to ask if he remembered.

_‘Commemorative photo?’_

Apparently, he didn’t.

He knew, it always hurt, but he hoped. Each and every time.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160580667730/angst-reincarnation-au-pastviktor-dies)


End file.
